La Pareja Perfecta
by Alex Almz123
Summary: Los hermanos Uchiha van a ir con todo el mundo para poder aprender más sobre sus padres. (Mal summary lo sé pero denle una oportunidad xD). Pareja principal: SasuHina. Menciones: NaruSaku, MinaKushi FugaMiko.


**La pareja perfecta.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones antes de leer:**

-No hubo masacre del clan Uchiha.

-Minato y Kushina siguen vivos.

-La historia estaría situada en lo que vendría siendo Boruto.

Ahora sí, empecemos.

 **Capítulo Único.**

Hikari la hija menor de la familia Uchiha iba por la aldea de Konoha comprando cosas cuando de repente se encuentra con una multitud cerca de una mansión que había sido abandonada mucho antes de que ella naciera, entonces se acerca a ver, en el centro se encontraba un hombre de castaña cabellera pero con canas y también tenía unos ojos blancos muy parecidos a los de su madre, decidió seguir su camino y regresar cuando hubiera menos gente.

Cuando regresó efectivamente ya no había mucha gente, se acercó a saludar.

-Hola, que tal?- saluda el mayor.

-Hola soy Hikari Uchiha, disculpe como se llama?

-Soy Hiashi Hyūga mucho gusto.

-Nunca lo había visto, de dónde es?

-Yo vivía aquí- señala la mansión detrás de él-, Pero me mudé a Kiri hace años.

-Y por qué regresó?

-Porque extrañaba la aldea, además todavía tengo un asunto pendiente aquí.

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlo- dice la menor antes de darse la vuelta para partir de ahí.

-El gusto fue mío, mira toma- le entrega un dije con el logo del Clan Hyūga-, Es un regalo que acostumbro a dar.

-Oh, muchas gracias- le agradece con una sonrisa-, Sea bienvenido de vuelta a la aldea.

-Gracias.

-Hasta luego- ahora si se marcha.

Mientras Hiashi entra a su mansión.

La menor de los Uchiha entra a su casa y encuentra a sus hermanos peleando.

-Itachi-nii, Neji-nii, miren lo que me regaló Hyūga-san- les muestra el dije.

Ambos al escuchar ese apellido se paralizan y en una fracción de segundo ya estaban frente a su hermanita, le arrebatan el dije y lo tiran por la ventana.

-Oigan, por qué hicieron eso?- les pregunta molesta.

-Mira, esto es sencillo, los Uchiha y los Hyūga antes eran rivales, lo bueno es que ni ojii-sama ni oba-sama están porque si veían el dije se molestarían mucho- le explica Itachi.

-Pero por qué se odiaban ambos clanes?- pregunta confundida.

Los mayores se miran pensativos, ninguno sabía, Itachi es mayor (por unos minutos) que Neji, por lo que es el primogénito o séase que tiene un mayor acceso a información sobre el clan, pero de eso no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

-No sabemos- dice Neji aún pensativo.

-Y si vamos a la biblioteca del clan? Tal vez ahí haya algo sobre ese odio- sugiere Hikari.

-No creo que sea buena opción, mejor vayamos con Yondaime-sama y Kushina-san de seguro saben más sobre todo esto- sugiere el mayor de los tres.

-Sí, vamos!- dice muy emocionada la pelinegra.

Cuando salen Hikari se queda atrás y va por el dije que sus hermanos habían tirado y lo guarda.

Los hermanos Uchiha van a la casa de la familia Uzumaki.

Sarada la hija de Naruto y Sakura abre la puerta.

-Hola Sarada- saluda la menor-, Está Minato-san o Kushina-san?

Sarada apenas les iba a decir que estaban ocupados cuando Kushina que estaba cerca de la puerta se acerca a donde se encuentra su nieta.

-Hola chicos- saluda con una sonrisa.

-Hola- saludan los 3 Uchiha.

-Que necesitan?

-Queríamos preguntarle a usted y a Minato-san algo que creemos ustedes saben- responde Itachi.

-Y eso es?

-Es sobre... El odio que se tenían los Uchiha y los Hyūga- responde el mayor un poco nervioso.

-Oh, bueno... No creo debería hacerlo y menos a espaldas de Fugaku y Mikoto... pero qué diablos tarde o temprano se iban a tener que enterar, pasen- se hace a un lado para dejarlos pasar-, Vamos arriba Minato ha de estar viendo televisión, no vienes Sarada?- le pregunta a la rubia.

La mencionada niega.

-Bueno- dice la pelirroja y continúa su camino seguida por los hermanos Uchiha.

Y tal como había dicho Kushina, Minato estaba viendo TV.

Como los saludos están de más mejor vamos a lo que realmente importa xD.

-Bueno- empieza el rubio-, Ambos clanes se odiaban porque ambos decían tener el doujutsu más poderoso, hacían de todo para demostrarlo pero siempre terminaban con el mismo resultado, un empate, pero habían dos personas que no sentían dicho sentimiento, esos eran Hina y Sasuke Uchiha.

-Espere, esos son los nombres de nuestros padres- dice Neji.

-Así es, sólo que no sé si sabían pero el nombre completo de su madre era Hinata Hyūga.

-Entonces somos parte Hyūga?

-Así es- dice Kushina.

-Y saben cómo se conocieron?- pregunta la menor muy emocionada.

-Bueno...

Flashback*

Un Sasuke de 6 años se encontraba en el bosque cerca de un lago, llorando porque su hermano mayor murió, de repente escucha unos pasos acercándose por lo que se pone en modo defensa mientras se seca las lágrimas, de repente ve una silueta salir del bosque, era... una niña, tenía el cabello azul, ella al parecer también iba a desahogar sus penas allí, Sasuke primero pensó en decirle que se fuera que él había llegado primero, pero luego recordó que su hermano le había dicho que fuese gentil, así que se acercó a ver si podía ayudarla incluso si no sabe quién rayos es.

-Ehhhh... Hola... Disculpa te encuentras bien?- pregunta nervioso.

La niña levantó el rostro y Sasuke pudo reconocer esos ojos, sólo había un clan que tenía los ojos blancos.

-Tú eres una Hyūga?- pregunta con los ojos abiertos.

La peli azul al verlo pudo reconocer un símbolo que estaba en la ropa del pelinegro.

-Y tú un Uchiha?- pregunta igual que el que se encontraba de pie.

El pequeño Sasuke empieza a buscar por todos lados haber si no había nadie más ya que sabía que si su padre se enteraba que él estaba hablando con una Hyūga le iba a ir muy mal, al no ver a nadie se sienta junto a la niña.

-Se supone que no deberíamos hablar, pero no sé porque, tú sabes?

-Emmmm... No- dice nerviosa.

-Rayos, por qué nadie me quiere decir?- se queja-, Por cierto, cómo te llamas?

-Hina-Hinata- tartamudea-, Y tú?

-Hinahinata? Que extraño nomre; Sólo te diré Hina es más corto, no crees?, yo soy Sasuke- dice con una sonrisa.

-No no no no- dice repetidas veces-, Sólo me llamo Hinata.

-Oh, bueno como quiera te diré Hina sigue siendo más corto.

Entonces la peliazul recordó que cierta persona también le decía así por lo empezó a llorar de nuevo, esto hizo que Sasuke se asustara.

-Disculpa, dije algo malo?

-No, es que ka-chan también me decía así, pero ella... ella...- dice entre sollozos.

Sasuke entiende de inmediato-, Te entiendo, mi hermano también murió hoy- suspira-, Pero la vida sigue y no creo que a tu mamá le guste saber que estabas llorando, ella de seguro preferiría que fueses feliz o me equivoco?

La ojiperla lo escucha muy atentamente y se seca las lágrimas-, Tienes razón.

Y siguieron hablando sobre otras cosas hasta que ambos niños escucharon dos voces muy conocidas por ellos.

-Hinata-sama!- era Ko el encargado de cuidar de ella.

-Sasuke!- era Shisui el primo de él.

-Rayos, nos buscan- dice el pelinegro-, Podríamos hablar en otra ocasión?- pregunta con una sonrisa.

-En-enserio?

-Si.

-Está bien- contesta con una sonrisa tan tierna que provoca que el pelinegro sonría aún más.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego- se despide antes de irse a buscar a su primo.

-Adiós- ella se va en busca de su cuidador.

Fin del Flashback*

Los hermanos Uchiha miran al cuarto Hokage esperando que siguiera con la historia pero este se quedó dormido.

-Y así fue como sus padres se conocieron- dice Kushina.

-Y como sabían el cómo se conocieron?- pregunta Neji.

-Naruto- dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-, Si quieren saber más de su padre vayan con él.

-Gracias- agradecen los tres antes de irse.

Llegan a la torre del Hokage.

-Adelante- dice el rubio.

-Hokage-sama...

-Qué sucede?- pregunta intrigado.

-Podría contarnos sobre nuestro padre?... Digo si tiene tiempo claro- pide Hikari.

-Claro que sí, que quieren saber?

-Usted fue el mejor amigo de él, pero queremos saber sobre su pasado- responde la menor.

-Bueno, el teme y yo éramos demasiado competitivos, por ejemplo un día...

Flashback*

Sasuke y Naruto iban corriendo por toda la aldea, entonces cuando pasaron por el distrito Hyūga el pelinegro pudo observar a Hinata que iba llegando a su casa y debido a esa distracción se fue de lleno con la entrada, Naruto rápido toma al Uchiha y se esconden, por desgracia para Hinata quien no tuvo nada que ver, llega Hiashi quien al ver a su hija y luego la entrada de su hogar destruida rápidamente se acerca a ella molesto, la ojiperla espera el regaño de su padre pero Sasuke sale de su escondite y se para frente al Hyūga.

-Hiashi-san... Yo fui quien destruyó su puerta por lo que me disculpo y le aseguro que pagaré los daños- dice con seguridad.

-Más te vale Uchiha- amenaza antes de tomar a la peliazul del brazo muy bruscamente y llevársela.

Sasuke sólo alcanza a despedirse de ella con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

Sasuke pasó las siguientes dos semanas reconstruyendo dicha puerta, en realidad la pudo haber acabado en menos tiempo pero como podía pasar tiempo con Hinata sin tener que esconderse de los demás, dejaba incompleto el proyecto hasta que simplemente no pudo evitar lo inevitable, por lo que terminó y se fue a su casa a tomar una ducha, había quedado con Hinata de verse en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron como todos los días.

Fin del Flashback*

-Wowowowowow, un momento- dice la menor-, Entonces Hiashi-san es nuestro abuelo?

-Así es- responde el Hokage-, Bueno continuemos, Sasuke también tuvo su lado oscuro, abandonó la aldea en busca de poder para poder vengar la muerte de Itachi, cuando se despidió de Hinata fue la escena más cursi que pude alguna vez haber imaginado.

-Y cómo fue?- Los tres sabían que su padre fue uno o tal vez el criminal más buscado por el mundo Shinobi.

-Pues...

Flashback*

Sasuke ya tenía todo preparado para irse, sus padres dormían, no había nadie fuera, sólo tenía que hacer una cosa.

Sale de su casa y empieza su camino rumbo al complejo Hyūga, sin hacer ruido alguno llega a la ventana de Hinata toca varias veces el cristal, ella asustada voltea hacia la ventana y alcanza a ver una silueta y se relaja de inmediato, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, entonces se acerca y abre la ventana para hablar con su buen amigo.

-Sasuke-kun que haces aquí tan tarde?- pregunta preocupada.

-Vengo a despedirme- responde serio.

-Des... pedirte?- Ella ya sabía por qué se iba pero como quiera le sorprende el que hubiera decidido continuar con eso.

-Sí, ya lo decidí necesito vengar la muerte de Itachi y creo que es la única forma- Trata de no mirarla.

La Hyūga suspira con pesar-, Sé que no te voy a convencer de que no te vayas y tampoco lo intentaré, después de todo tú ya hiciste tu elección, pero...- Una lágrima recorre su mejilla-, No deja de dolerme el que te vayas, tú fuiste mi primer amigo... Y puede sonar egoísta pero… no quiero perderte.

El pelinegro se sorprende ante lo dicho por la peli azul-, Tú nunca me perderás- se acerca a su rostro, sostiene su mentón delicadamente, sus alientos se mezclan, están a unos pocos centímetros-, Porque siempre fui tuyo- susurra antes de unir sus labios.

Hinata se sorprende por la acción de él pero luego le corresponde el beso, después de unos segundos se separan en busca de oxígeno, la Hyūga estaba extremadamente sonrojada mientras que el Uchiha tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir- dice antes de darle un beso ahora en la frente-, Nos vemos luego Hina.

-Adiós- dice aún más sonrojada (si es que se puede), ella sólo observa como su silueta va desapareciendo en la oscuridad, ella con lágrimas en sus ojos se recuesta en su cama y a pesar de su tristeza el sueño la vence y cae dormida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Fin del Flashback*

-Y como sabe usted todo eso?- pregunta Itachi ya que ese era un momento demasiado íntimo entre sus padres como para que el Hokage lo supiera.

-Bueno... El teme y yo sabíamos que si ustedes en algún momento supieran la verdad vendrían conmigo para indagar más y también por si algo le llegase a suceder me contó todo lo relevante por su lado, ya que si quieren saber sobre su madre deberían ir con Ino ella era la mejor amiga de Hinata-chan.

-Bueno, gracias Hokage-sama- Hacen una reverencia y se van.

Llegan a la floristería Yamanaka, encuentran a la rubia en el mostrador muy aburrida.

-Hola Ino-san- Saluda Hikari.

-Hola chicos, en que puedo ayudarlos?

-Ino-san usted era la mejor amiga de nuestra madre no?

-Así es, ella fue quien me enseñó a apreciar las flores, antes lo último que quería era encargarme de la floristería, pero Hina-chan me enseñó el significado de cada flor y lo que las hacía a cada una especial- cuenta con melancolía.

-Podría contarnos sobre ella?- pregunta Neji.

-Bueno, como ya les dije ella me enseñó a apreciar las flores, por lo que un día le había hecho un arreglo floral con las que a ella le gustaban, la quería sorprender pero al final quien terminó sorprendida fui yo- cuenta con una sonrisa.

-Qué pasó?- preguntan los tres.

-Pues...

Flashback*

Ino no podía creer lo que veía, ella iba a regalarle unas flores a Hinata, pero cuando llegó a donde ella se encontraba no estaba sola, sino que también estaba Sasuke con ella, ambos se estaban besando, pero eso no era lo que le sorprendía sino que se supone que Sasuke había desertado de la aldea tiempo atrás y ahora ahí se encontraba como si nada, entonces como no quería interrumpir ese momento se aleja pero hace ruido y rápidamente ambos enamorados voltean a verla.

-Oh... Hola- dice nerviosa.

-Ino-san- dice Hinata aún más nerviosa que la rubia.

-Tranquilos yo no diré nada- pone su mano en su boca y hace como si la cerrara con un cierre-, Bueno, disculpen por interrumpir yo me voy, ustedes sigan con lo suyo- se va, pero luego se vuelve a asomar-, Hinata, tú y yo hablaremos luego- y ahora si se fue.

La mencionada entendió a lo que se refería y se sonrojó demasiado.

Fin del Flashback*

-Después cuando Sasuke-kun volvió y salió de prisión lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Hinata, y se fueron a su lugar de siempre...

Flashback*

Ambos estaban sentados en un claro en medio de ese bosque, Sasuke desde que regresó a Konoha no había dejado de usar una capa que cubría casi todo su cuerpo a excepción del rostro y los pies, ambos disfrutaban de la presencia del otro, de repente el ojinegro voltea a verla.

-Felices...- se pone a hacer cuentas-, 105120 horas de estar juntos Hina- le pone una flor en el cabello.

Ella ríe- Eso es más tiempo de lo que llevamos juntos.

-Lo sé, pero es lo que va desde que te llamé por primera vez Hina- contesta con una sonrisa que luego se desvanece-, No importa si no me trajiste nada- agacha la cabeza mientras la ve de reojo con su sonrisa ladina de vuelta.

Ella sólo gira los ojos hacia un lado-, De hecho si te traje algo- saca una guitarra de quién sabe dónde.

-Wow, una guitarra, pero sabes que no sé tocarla?- le pasa los dedos por las cuerdas.

La ojiperla se la quita-, Tú sólo escucha.

Empieza a tocar. (Poner "En mi como una canción estás" si quien lee esto es latino, o "You are in my head like a catchy song" si eres de otro lado)

[Hinata]

Distancia hay entre los dos

Pero tú estás en mi corazón

Así como hay que respirar

Sé que juntos vamos a estar

Y aunque el camino fácil no será

Tu sonrisa a diario voy a mirar

Y nadie te podrá quitar

Del lugar que en mí tienes ya

Y aunque el mundo diga que está mal

En mí como una canción estás

Sasuke: Wow. Eso es... wow.

Hinata: Sí te gusta? Sé honesto, sí?

Sasuke: Es el mejor regalo que pudiste darme!

[Hinata]

Cambiará cada estación

Pero a tu lado estaré mejor

Con lluvia o sol, siempre mío serás

Y aunque el camino fácil no será

Tu sonrisa a diario voy a mirar

Y no me vayas a culpar

Porque de ti me fui a enamorar...

 ***Fin de la canción***

Ella de inmediato se cubre la cara muy sonrojada.

-Oye, no es justo, yo te iba a decir lo mismo- dice el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Ni modo, el que se duerme pierde.

-Yo iba a cubrirte los ojos- le pone su capa en la cabeza-, Te iba a poner de pie y te iba a llevar hasta...- dice la "a" durante todo el camino hasta que llegaron al lago de ese lugar tan especial para ellos-, Aquí, te destaparía los ojos, te preguntarías que haces aquí, entonces yo hago unos sellos y voilà.

Empieza a salir una roca del lago y en ésta estaban los nombres de los dos dentro de un corazón.

-Entonces tú dirías, "Oh Sasuke, que hermoso, te amo"- hace su voz aguda-, Y yo te diría "Lo sé" tipo Han Solo antes de ser congelado en carbonita cuando la princesa Leia le dice lo mismo en Star Wars el imperio contraataca, pero ya sabes que...- recupera el aliento-, Es un "Yo también", demonios nunca había hablado tanto- luego le da un tierno beso en los labios.

Ella estaba impresionada por el detalle del azabache.

De repente se escucha una voz.

-Sasuke-kun dónde estás?- era Mikoto, cuando los encuentra a ambos ella no puede creerlo, su hijo estaba con una Hyūga y no cualquier Hyūga, era la heredera de dicho clan, ella sólo sonríe con ternura-, Oh, que tierno- ambos la miran extrañados-, Lo sabía- empieza a festejar, luego mira al cielo-, Hikari-chan teníamos razón- grita, y los otros dos la miran aún más extrañados, luego los abraza-, Puedo ver en sus expresiones que no entienden que pasa aquí, y se supone que debería ser yo quien esté así- dice con una sonrisa-, Pues verán, Hikari-chan y yo éramos muy amigas desde la academia, siempre nos reuníamos en secreto para platicar, así como ustedes- dice con una mirada picarona-, Y cuando ella supo que su primer bebé sería niña, nos pusimos a planear todo, no pasó como queríamos pero al menos el resultado fue el mismo, y ahora ustedes están juntos- se enternece-, Tranquilos yo no diré nada- se da media vuelta-, Ah por cierto, Sasuke-kun- el mencionado levanta las cejas-, Cuídala bien- Él sólo asiente-, Te espero en casa para cenar- dice antes de irse.

Ambos jóvenes sólo pueden ver como la mayor se marcha, después de despabilarse ellos se sentaron bajo el árbol donde hablaron por primera vez a contemplar la piedra donde estaban sus nombres escritos.

Fin del Flashback*

-Fue tan tierno.

-Y... Usted sabe cómo estaba ka-chan cuando oto-san se fue?

-En verdad quieren saber?- los tres asienten-, Fue el segundo momento más triste de su vida, después de la muerte de Hikari-san, actualmente sería el tercero, pero eso es otra historia.

-Y… si nos va a contar?

-Está bien, a la mañana siguiente a la partida de Sasuke-kun todo fue un desastre...

Flashback*

Mikoto había subido al cuarto de su hijo a despertarlo ya que ya había hecho el desayuno, pero como éste no abría la puerta ella entró y no lo encontró y parecía que él ni siquiera había dormido ahí esa noche, entonces va a buscarlo con la familia Uzumaki ya que tal vez pudo haberse quedado a dormir allí y no les dijo, pero ellos tampoco lo habían visto desde el día anterior, preguntó por todos lados y todos le respondían lo mismo, entonces una idea le vino a la mente pero esperaba que no fuese cierta, entonces continuó buscándolo y no lo encontró, por lo que triste fue con el Hokage y le dijo que Sasuke se fue de la aldea.

-Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Minato sin creerlo.

-Lo busqué por todos lados y no lo encuentro, tú no lo mandaste a ninguna misión y nadie lo ha visto- comienza a hiperventilarse.

-Tranquila Mikoto, seguro alguien lo vio por última vez y podría saber dónde se encuentra ahora mismo.

Habían reunido a todos aquellos que han interactuado con Sasuke en algún momento (a excepción de Hinata que en ese momento nadie sabía lo que había entre ellos).

Fueron preguntando a todos y cada uno, respondieron lo mismo "No lo había visto desde el día anterior" y ninguno mentía porque utilizaban un genjutsu para ver sus recuerdos, resignados la Uchiha y el Hokage simplemente los dejan ir, el rubio manda a llamar a un grupo de ANBU para que busquen a Sasuke por todo el país del Fuego.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Hyūga, una ojiperla de cabellos azules estaba inconsolable (por dentro porque no podía dejar que su padre se entere de nada), sólo pensar en el azabache la hizo que se le saliera una lágrima pero juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad y la regresó a su lugar, luego se encerró en su cuarto y dejó salir por fin todo lo que sentía, estaba triste porque no podía compartir con nadie sus sentimientos porque en cualquier momento su padre se enteraría, Kurenai era su única opción para esos momentos pero no quería molestarla ya que últimamente no se ha estado sintiendo bien, ahora lo único que quería era ver al pelinegro.

Fin del Flashback*

-Sasuke-kun constantemente la visitaba por las noches haciéndole creer que era todo un sueño- cuenta con una sonrisa.

-Y cómo descubrió Ka-chan que no lo era?

-El día que Neji casi los sorprende, ambos estaban en sus asuntos cuando de repente escuchan pasos afuera del cuarto de ella, entonces Sasuke-kun se tenía que ir pero Hinata-chan convencida de que todo era un sueño no le dio importancia, entonces él se logra escapar y esconder, ella estaba molesta porque incluso en "sueños" él se alejaba de ella, por lo que cuando ya no hubo peligro, él no tuvo opción y se quedó a pasar la noche con ella para que se diera cuenta de lo cerca que estuvieron de ser atrapados- cuenta con burla.

-Y que pasó después?

-Ella al despertar sintió un calor y un olor tan conocido aparte notó un brazo alrededor de ella y al levantar su rostro se encontró con él aún dormido, primero no le dio importancia y se volvió a acomodar en su pecho, pero luego reaccionó y lo tiró de la cama y se desmayó al comprender que todo este tiempo ella estuvo haciendo con él cosas indebidas fuera de sus sueños.

-Cómo qué cosas hacían?- pregunta inocente la menor de todos.

-Como... Brincar en la cama y esas cosas, luego se siguieron viendo pero en otro lugar más alejado de Konoha- dice nerviosa.

-Y cómo fue cuando Hiashi-san le dijo a Ka-chan que se mudarían?

-Pues...

Flashback*

Tiempo después de que Mikoto los descubriera, Hinata estaba en su cuarto leyendo una carta que Sasuke le había dado, entonces su padre entra de inmediato.

-Hinata, prepara tus cosas nos mudamos a Kiri- ordena.

-Qué? Pero, por qué?- pregunta confundida.

-Pues porque ahí hay más opciones para elegir un buen pretendiente no como aquí lo único decente es el hijo del cuarto Hokage, además así estaremos alejados de esos malditos Uchiha- dice con asco el apellido.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros señorita alistas todo y mañana en la mañana nos vamos a Kiri está decidido- sentencia y se va.

Ella no puede creerlo así que va y se lo cuenta a Sasuke.

-Qué? Tú no puedes irte a Kiri- dice el Uchiha sorprendido.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme- dice entre sollozos-, Pero tengo que estar con mi familia, lo siento Sasuke- sale corriendo.

Sasuke sabía que si podía hacer algo por ella tenía que hacerlo justo en ese momento porque no tendría otra oportunidad, por lo que va a la torre del Hokage.

Fin del Flashback*

-Sasuke-kun ese día hizo lo más romántico que alguna vez pude haber imaginado- cuenta la rubia.

-Qué fue?- preguntan los tres al unísono.

-Creo que no debería ser yo quien les cuente, vayan con Tsunade-sama- es lo único que les dice.

-Bueno, gracias Ino-san- dice Itachi y se van los tres en busca de la quinta Hokage.

Cuando llegan a la casa de la rubia ella les abre.

-Oh pero si son los hermanos Uchiha, qué los trae por aquí?

-Tsunade-sama, usted conoció a nuestros padres?- pregunta Hikari.

-No tan bien como Naruto o Ino, pero jugué un papel importante en su historia- responde con una sonrisa.

-Podría contarnos?- preguntan los tres.

-Bueno...

Flashback*

La noche anterior al día de la mudanza.

Sasuke le había vendado los ojos a Hinata y la llevó hasta el río donde estaba la roca donde había escrito sus nombres, le quita la venda y ella puede apreciar cómo había un camino de flores sobre el agua, al final se encontraban la Hokage y Naruto e Ino, en los árboles habían linternas de papel, luego voltea a ver a Sasuke.

-Hina, no estoy seguro de lo que pasará en el futuro, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que quiero estar a tu lado- dice con un leve sonrojo porque jamás se creyó que sería así de cursi, entonces se arrodilla-, Hinata Hyūga te casarías conmigo?

Ella no puede aguantar las lágrimas y sólo asiente muy emocionada.

El pelinegro la toma de la mano y la conduce hacia donde se encuentran los 3 rubios.

La ceremonia iba bien, llegó finalmente la pregunta que definiría todo.

-Sasuke Uchiha/Hinata Hyūga aceptas a Hinata Hyūga/ Sasuke Uchiha como tu legítima/o esposa/o para cuidarla/o y quererla/o en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunta Tsunade.

-Acepto- dicen con una sonrisa y viéndose directamente a los ojos.

-Bueno, por el poder que se me otorga al ser la Hokage yo los...

-Qué es todo esto?- se escucha una voz gruesa que Hinata reconocía muy bien.

-Sasuke! Dónde estás?- grita Fugaku.

En eso aparecen Hiashi, Fugaku y Mikoto, al ver la boda la única que se emociona es la Uchiha, los hombres en cambio no pueden creer lo que ven.

-Sasuke/Hinata! Qué demonios está pasando?- preguntan ambos muy enojados.

-Hinata tú deberías estar arreglando tus cosas que mañana nos vamos a Kiri- ordena el Hyūga.

Sasuke encara al castaño y a su padre-, Hiashi, padre; Hinata y yo nos amamos.

-Y estaremos casados cuando Hokage-sama diga...- dice Hinata.

-Ah sí, los declaro marido y mujer- dice con una sonrisa un tanto incómoda, luego se marcha disimuladamente.

Naruto e Ino están incómodos en medio de esa discusión pero tenían que apoyar a su mejor amigo/a.

-Que estupidez estas diciendo? Casados? Tienen que estar bromeando...- comenta el Uchiha mayor con enojo.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Uchiha- lo interrumpe Hiashi-, Hinata ve a preparar tus cosas que mañana nos mudamos, tienes que estar con tu familia.

-Pero... Ahora los Uchiha también son mi familia- dice nerviosa, Mikoto se conmueve ante lo dicho por su nueva nuera.

-Un momento… estás prefiriendo ser una Uchiha antes que ser una Hyūga?!- le grita.

-Me vas a hacer elegir?- empieza a llorar.

El Hyūga primero lo duda, pero luego se pone firme-, Si, elige.

La ojiperla no puede creerlo y llora aún más-, Pues si, elijo ser una Uchiha.

El castaño la mira sorprendido pero luego hace una mala cara y se va.

Sasuke abraza a Hinata mientras ve a su suegro marcharse.

Mikoto se acerca a ambos y trata de consolar a la peli azul, mientras Fugaku ya no podía hacer nada, respetaba las decisiones que hiciese su hijo por más equivocadas que estas fueran y al ver que su esposa apoyaba ese matrimonio lo terminó aceptando a duras penas, pero quería que la boda se efectuara como lo dicta el clan Uchiha, por lo que ambos jóvenes se volvieron a casar. Poco tiempo después ambos recibieron una noticia que les cambiaría la vida.

-Hinata-chan felicidades tienes dos meses de embarazo- dice Sakura emocionada mientras abraza a su amiga.

La peli azul no lo podía creer y empieza a llorar de la felicidad, mientras que Sasuke que también estaba ahí casi se desmaya ante tal noticia.

Fin del Flashback*

-Ahora entiendo porque nadie nos contó nada sobre la familia de Ka-chan- dice Itachi.

-Pobrecita- dice Hikari a punto de llorar.

-Creo que es momento de hablar con Hyūga-san- dice Neji.

-Yo creo que sí, vamos, gracias Ino-san- dice Itachi antes de salir corriendo junto a sus hermanos.

Cuando llegan al complejo Hyūga ven a Hiashi que al parecer regresaba de hablar con Naruto.

-Hyūga-san- habla Itachi- Yo soy Itachi Uchiha y él es mi hermano Neji Uchiha, pero usted de seguro sabe quiénes somos.

Hiashi voltea hacia un lado un tanto triste- Sí.

-Ese asunto pendiente que tenía aquí era conocernos?- pregunta la menor.

Suelta un suspiro y con los ojos cristalinos responde-, Si, yo... quiero que me perdonen por no haber estado con ustedes ni con su madre, pero ese día estaba enojado y no pensaba bien, así que, pueden perdonar a este viejo?- pregunta con una sonrisa ladina.

Los tres hermanos se miran y lo abrazan de sorpresa-, Claro que si Hiashi-san... O puedo llamarte Hiash-ojisani?- pregunta Hikari.

Él solo ríe-, Claro que si- después del abrazo y llorar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta les dice-, Vengan conmigo les tengo que presentar a alguien.

-Está bien.

Los cuatro entran a la mansión Hyūga.

-Hanabi dónde estás?!- grita.

La nombrada aparece de inmediato-, Que sucede oto...- entonces ve a sus sobrinos-, No puede ser- dice con sorpresa antes de abrazarlos-, Por fin los vuelvo a ver- esta vez era emoción.

Los tres se miran confundidos a ella no la reconocen.

Ella nota su confusión- Bueno... Yo estuve presente cuando nacieron los tres por eso tal vez ustedes dos si me recuerden- le dice a los mayores, ambos niegan-, Oh bueno, mucho gusto yo soy su tía Hanabi- les da una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su madre.

-Mucho gusto- dicen los tres.

Unas horas después de estar con los Hyūga regresan a su casa.

-Chicos en dónde han estado? No los he visto desde la mañana- dice Mikoto.

-Estábamos por allí... Aprendiendo sobre nuestros padres y nuestro otro abuelo- dice Itachi un tanto nervioso por la reacción de sus abuelos.

-Así que ya lo saben eh?- dice Fugaku.

-Sí y trajimos a alguien que quiere hablarles- dice Itachi ante de abrir paso para que entrase Hiashi.

-Vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, Hiashi Hyūga, tiempo sin vernos, no, amigo?- dice con sarcasmo el Uchiha mayor.

-Fugaku- lo regaña Mikoto.

El mencionado solo gruñe.

-Mikoto, Fugaku- empieza el castaño-, Yo... lo lamento, sé que hice mal al irme, y pagué muy caro por todos mis errores, por eso quiero ofrecerles una disculpa, podrían disculpar a este viejo?- sus ojos están humedecidos.

Los menores miraban a sus abuelos paternos con caras de perrito regañado.

-Oh qué diablos- dice Fugaku con una sonrisa-, Ven aquí viejo Hyūga- le hace un candado al cuello y le hace cerillito. (Para quien no sepa qué es eso o lo conozca por otro nombre, consiste en frotar los nudillos en la cabeza de la "víctima").

-Por cierto, tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes- dice Itachi-, Síganos por favor- entonces los tres menores empiezan a caminar rumbo al bosque fuera de Konoha.

Al llegar no había nada más que el lago pero Itachi hace los sellos que su padre le había enseñado cuando era niño y sale la famosa piedra que tenía grabados los nombres de sus padres, pero esta tenía una forma distinta, ya que en la mitad en la que estaba escrito el nombre del Uchiha tenía la forma de la mitad del símbolo del clan Hyūga y en la mitad donde dice el nombre de la Hyūga la roca tenía la forma de la mitad del símbolo del clan Uchiha.

-Vaya que le fue difícil a oto-san esculpir esa piedra sin dañar lo escrito- comenta Neji.

Las mayores (incluyendo a Hanabi que también se encontraba allí) miran con lágrimas en los ojos el último recuerdo que tenían de sus hijos (en el caso de Hanabi su hermana y su cuñado) a parte de sus nietos (o sobrinos de la ya mencionada Hyūga).

Mientras a la lejanía los espíritus de Sasuke y Hinata veían con una sonrisa como sus familias finalmente están juntas.

 **Fin.**

 **N/A:** Hola! Bueno esta es una adaptación tipo Romeo y Julieta, pero la idea la saqué de My Little Pony el capítulo se llama "La pareja perfecta" pertenece a la temporada 7, me conmovió mucho ese capítulo; no sé porque pero cada que hago una adaptación de algo siempre pienso en que sea SasuHina, pero es que éste yo creo que quedaba como anillo al dedo, ya que si intentaba con otros clanes no encontraba nada que tuvieran en común, en cambio los Uchiha y los Hyūga sí xD, bueno espero que les haya gustado nos leemos luego.

 **Misterios misteriosamente misteriosos que deje en la historia xD:**

-La razón por la que se mudaron los Hyūga fue porque al ser el clan Uchiha los cofundadores de Konoha no tenían otra opción.

-Itachi murió por culpa de Danzõ.

-Neji murió igual que en el canon protegiendo a Hinata durante la guerra.

-Hinata murió por complicaciones al dar a luz a Hikari y Sasuke murió por depresión tras la muerte de ella.

-La razón por la que Kurenai no se sentía bien era porque ya sentía los síntomas de su embarazo.

Bueno esos son todos (creo) como dije arriba espero que les haya gustado nos leemos luego.


End file.
